


Superhuman Teenagers

by xLion_Heartx



Series: Science Experiments [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But She's Surviving, Child Neglect, Gen, No Origin Story just when they have the stuff to go out and be heroes, Original Superhero - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Kinda like Peter, Michelle got her powers by accident. The best she could do to describe them was to say she kind of ended up like a cat, though that makes sense considering a scratch from an almost-dead, genetically enhanced one is the whole reason she's like this now. Stupid Uncle and his stupid experiments.Until Spider-Man popped up, she was going to keep all the super-powers a secret. But when seeing that guy help people, she just kinda felt bad leaving him out there alone; cue a suit making montage and Michelle was ready to go.Cats and Spiders man, who knew they'd get along so well.





	Superhuman Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I like just randomly using minor-ish characters for major roles.  
> Also accidentally making a Miraculous Ladybug reference with my Super children.  
> And literal chapters, can't forget them.

Michelle exhales slowly, laying out the last of her suit and standing to get a good look at the whole thing. It's a Sunday and it's taken Michelle since Friday to gather all the things she wanted for her scrappy, home-made super suit. The whole thing was a little out of Michelle's usual kind of style, but that made it better for keeping her identity secret because no one would expect Midtown High's resident loner, Michelle Jones, of dressing like this and helping other people.

She's only had these... enhancements for about a month and barely a week ago, Spider-Man had started showing up around Queens and on youtube; he got his name there, the internet works quickly. But seeing all the things this guy had stopped, she couldn't just sit around and let him throw himself at danger when clearly - from watching him - he was still as new to his powers as she was.

Grouping all the pieces of her suit together, Michelle grabs a crate from inside her closet and shoves the articles in, closing the sliding door and shaking her hands. She reaches for her ears and pulls the earplugs out, they'd been muffling her surroundings while she worked, her own attempt at blocking out her powers for a while; she's been noticing a lot in the month she's had her powers, she's not sure if anything else is going to pop up as she practices dealing with the ones she's got, but her hearing is one of the bigger changes that she can somewhat deal with. 

So, she lives in an apartment building nowhere near any body of water that might be in or surrounding Queens, and even when you are near one, Michelle is absolutely certain that she is the only person to be able to hear the waves and the currents from as far away as she is; she's been able to hear things that are not only far away, but also things of higher frequencies, she had to ask the lady living above her if she could refrain from blowing her dog whistle in the building because it had been giving her migrains that lasted for days (her excuse being it was making the dog in the apartment across from her lose its shit at odd hours of the night and morning which wasn't entierly untrue). Her sense of smell is turned up to eleven and she's had to replace all of her old body sprays and shampoos for not-so-strong ones because she nearly passed out the first time she was near her dad's room that was left smelling like that crappy Axe spray. Her tastes haven't changed much, but she's suddenly become a lot more in love with meat and fish, duck and salmon being her new favourites, and she can also see in the dark pretty clearly!

Kind of like how Spider-Man seems to really like hanging upside down, Michelle has found that she really likes to perch herself in either really high spots, or really precarious spots because apparently, her balance has become exceptionally good and she always seems to land on her feet; luckily she's managed to swerve past wanting to climb into boxes so far but that might just be her hate towards small spaces. She doesn't like big bodies of water anymore either, lakes and oceans? No way in hell. Swimming? Not a chance. Another thing, she can jump a hell of a lot higher than she used to, it's not equal to flying (or swinging in Spidey's case), but it's a good alternative; the only downside is that she  _almost_ blew her cover at school when Flash had shoved something in her face and her brain immediately thought it was a snake, but with a locker opposite Peter Parker's not much attention was paid to her weird attitude, Flash never pays attention to anyone as much as he does Peter - one could almost think he likes him if he weren't such a dick to the quieter boy. Dogs also kinda freak her out now too which is a little unnerving when living in a building full of them. The biggest, freakish change Michelle thinks she's got is the retractable claws that come out from just underneath her fingernails; she thinks it's her own way of sticking to stuff, she's not too much stronger by any means but her grip is exceptional, the talons could probably scratch through a car door if she tried, she already knows they crack the side of her apartment building (she nearly fell off the roof when she was testing a few things out).

So yeah, lots of changes and it's all her stupid uncle's fault; the only person in her family to actually pay any attention to her in the last few years and he only does it because he needed someone to experiment with. God her family was a mess.

Sometimes Michelle finds moments and situations like these help her feel better about not having friends, sure she's got acquaintances like Peter and the dork's best friend Ned Leeds, plus there was the whole decathlon team but she never actively sat or spoke with any of them besides the two priorly named boys and even then they didn't talk like friends would. School kind of was her safe haven though, sure home was fine but it was usually empty - it's like her parents don't actually live there - school was a place where teachers kept tabs on people they liked or were concerned about and with it on record that Michelle worked two small part-time jobs, she was under the radar of 'is everything okay? Why do you need to do this?' which was nice sometimes because it showed that people did care about her but then she didn't exactly want to get shoved into the foster system because nobody ever comes out of that the same way.

Michelle shook her hands again, clambering out of her bedroom window to perch on the railing of the fire escape and watch the birds in front of the setting sun.

Watch out Queens, this cat's just got enough courage to use her claws.


End file.
